


Midnight Mischief

by JohnConnor54



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breast Licking, Breast Play, Breast Sucking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddles, Deviates From Canon, Elizabeth really likes boobs, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Kinda, Large Breasts, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian robots, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Older Woman/Younger Girl, Sex Robots, Sort Of, breast groping, it's consensual don't worry, just she's somehow innocent about it, like really likes boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-16 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19637605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConnor54/pseuds/JohnConnor54
Summary: Elizabeth finally gets her chance to play with Circus Baby late at night when her father is away. Needless to say, it's an experience unlike anything she was expecting.





	1. Found Her

**Author's Note:**

> For proper context, the designs of Circus Baby and Ballora in this story are based on Mairusu Paua's sexy designs.
> 
> Here are links to the deviantart pages
> 
> Circus Baby: https://www.deviantart.com/mairusu-paua/art/FNIA-BABY-FNAF-Sister-Location-Baby-612795731
> 
> Ballora: https://www.deviantart.com/mairusu-paua/art/Ballora-Anime-FNIA-style-FNaF-Sister-Location-661353925

Elizabeth Afton was lying in her bed, despite being tucked in hours ago, she couldn't fall sleep, probably because she was feeling a bit upset as of late. Her father William was constantly ignoring her in favor of his robot creations, specifically the animatronics built for Circus Baby's Pizza World. She only ever got to see them from a distance, and she especially was told to stay away from the star herself, Circus Baby. Despite the fact the character/animatronic was made specifically for her-

She shook her head, maybe she was overthinking this. _Maybe she's being worked on? She has a few issues then she'll be ready? Maybe I just need to be a little bit older?_ She ran a few explanations through her head, it just didn't make sense to her. The other kids got to see her fine when she performed earlier today and they were safe! Baby was perfectly friendly and even handed out ice cream to the kids around her so why couldn't she just-?

Elizabeth sat up and pulled her pillow out from under her and quietly screamed into it to vent a bit, she dropped the pillow on the ground and plopped on the bed, sighing. But she remembered something, the rental storage place was nearby, there's a tunnel that connects straight to it in the basement! Elizabeth smiled, she was determined to _finally_ see Baby.

She quickly got up and quickly, got dressed in nicer yet comfy clothing. Her favorite pink shirt, shorts and jean skirt. She quietly tip toed out of her room and made her way to the living room. She didn't exactly have to be quiet as William was out somewhere, but better safe than sorry. She remembered that Dad would usually leave the keys to the basement up on a high shelf or carry them with him to his room, but tonight was a bit different and as she was tucked in a bit earlier than usual he simply left them on the table. She giggled and rushed over as silently as she could manage before moving swiftly through the kitchen and getting to the basement door. She inserted the key very carefully, the occasional knock in the inside of the lock caused her to freeze up, praying dad didn't hear, thankfully after a minute of silence, nothing happened and she successfully unlocked the door and stepped inside, being extremely careful to not make too much noise.

After locking the door behind her, Elizabeth walked down the long, somewhat creepy tunnel. The lights would occasionally flicker at times, similar to that of the horror movies she could only get sneak peaks off because they were too scary. She powered through and made her way to another door, unlike the last one, it was a simple door knob. _Quite anticlimactic._ She thought before shrugging. She opened the door to see what looks like the backstage to the Circus Gallery. There were an assortment of props, costumes and quite a few records for different songs, posters and art of both the Fazbear and Pizza world characters lined the room. It looked amazing, almost like a fantasy.

She walked through the decorative room, searching for Baby, she found another door. _Another door? Father must be paranoid._ She opened the door and saw _her_.

Circus Baby's long legs were adorned with rose red stockings that reached up to her thighs which weren't exactly covered well by her skirt, the skirt atleast did a better job at covering her underwear, despite them partly flashing. Elizabeth moved her eyes upward, admiring Baby's nice smooth midriff that segued into the perfect swell of her perky pillowy bust, covered by a rose red strapless bra. All of her beauty was topped off with milky white smooth synthetic skin. Elizabeth found herself staring at the valley of Baby's cleavage for a while before moving up again, smiling at the sight of her perfectly beautiful face. Baby looked significantly different standing here from her wider, more robotic appearance. At the party, Baby was a cute, energetic entertainer with a beautiful singing voice. Here? She's what most grown ups would call a bombshell, whatever that meant. 

She walked up to Baby, fully realizing how much taller the animatronic is compared to her, father said she was atleast 7 feet tall. Standing directly before the ringleader, she could barely see Baby's face as her bust obscured it.

Elizabeth raised her hand to gently tap on Baby's stomach a few times, trying to get her attention. "Baby? Are you awake?"

Circus Baby up till now was placed in her "Night mode" made for when the robots are in storage and are not in use, but are capable of instantly rebooting in the event someone addresses them or requires them to be awake, of course, the process of rebooting takes about a minute. Baby properly woke up to see the door to her charging room was opened. "Mr. Afton? It's a bit lat-" Baby looked down to see Elizabeth looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh hello." Baby smiled and reached around to her back to unplug herself before sitting down onto her knees to properly address Elizabeth.

"Hello Elizabeth." Baby said with a sweet smile.

"You know my name?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

Baby giggled, "Of course I do silly, Mr. Afton often talks about you while he works."

"He does?"

Baby nodded. "He does, he often went on about how much you wanted to see me."

_10_

A number rang in Baby's head, she wasn't sure why so she dismissed it.

"I have a few board games down here, would you like to play?" Baby held out her hand.

Elizabeth smiled and accepted.

Over the next couple of hours, Baby and Elizabeth indulged in good old fashioned childish fun. Baby had a large queen size bed for her to rest on when she isn't charging, the perfect place for their games. Board games aplenty, many music tracks were listened to, a child's paradise. Not to mention Baby's mix of a sisterly and motherly attitude when playing with her creator's daughter. Though all the while, the number kept counting down. It was now currently on 3.

Baby was currently in the backstage kitchen working on a treat for Elizabeth. Specifically a chocolate ice cream cone, but she was having a bit of trouble getting another scoop out, she huffed as she put more effort into getting it out. Elizabeth was sitting on a stool behind a nearby counter, politely waiting for Baby to finish, her eyes began to wander again as she became _very_ aware how short Baby's skirt got around her backside. Baby's derriere was barely covered by the skirt and her underwear was entirely form fitting, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her rear looked very shapely and firm, Elizabeth was imagining what it would feel like to touch it. A blush grew on Elizabeth's face before she shook her head. _Why am I looking at her like this?_ She thought to herself. Elizabeth would mostly qualify for an innocent 12 and a half year old, except that she was given "the talk" atleast a few weeks prior. She asked herself one question. _I don't like Baby that way do I? I'm certainly not old enough._

Baby finally got the final scoop out, smirking to herself as she placed it on top of the cone. She put the ice cream container back into the freezer and grabbed the cone to bring to Elizabeth.

_2_

That number again, Baby couldn't for the life of her (or lack there of) understand what it was counting or what that was for, so for the 8th time, she dismissed it.

Baby turned around to see Elizabeth for a split second staring at her below the waist, she suspected she was looking at her rear. She's noticed this from time to time throughout the night, given her rather risque appearance, she couldn't blame Elizabeth for looking and didn't get angry about it. Elizabeth quickly jerked her gaze to meet Baby's, hoping she didn't see her staring at her more private areas. Baby did notice but was willing to let it slide. _She's probably just getting curious._ She rationalized. Baby walks over to the counter and placed the ice cream cone on the counter before walking over to Elizabeth, raising her hand to move her hair out of the way of her forehead and gives her a kiss.

_1_

Baby's eyes furrowed under her ginger dyed eye brows. One? Really? One what? Baby was getting annoyed. She looked down at Elizabeth, gleefully enjoying her ice cream and smiled. She was so happy that the first party her and her friends performed at went so well, and being with Elizabeth gave her similar amounts of satisfaction and fulfillment. Then she felt something move within her, specifically within her stomach, it was the mechanism that dispenses ice cream cones when she performs. Baby had no idea why it would be activating at all. Elizabeth looked up at Baby with a slightly worried/confused look on her face. "Baby, are you alright?"

Suddenly, Baby's stomach opened up and a claw emerged from it, shooting out at Elizabeth's chest, grabbing her and pulling her toward and against Baby's stomach.


	2. Found Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has finally found Baby, but what else will she find?

Elizabeth screamed as the claw tried to pull her into Baby, with the terrified young girl trying to pull herself away from her sudden captor. In desperation, she began roughly and parasitically pushing on and pressing into Baby's midriff and chest to try and get away, in the process her hands had risen to Baby's breasts and pressed into them and roughly squeezed them. Baby let out a long moan in response. "Ooohhhhhh." Her eyelids fluttered and she broke out of her self induced trance and looked down to see Elizabeth on the ground, scared out of her mind, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Baby immediately scooped the girl into a deep hug, unintentionally pressing her voluptuous body against Elizabeth. "I'm so so so so sorry," Elizabeth stammered. "I-I had to do something to get the thing to stop! I'm so sorry." Baby made her way into her private bedroom, to the uxorious bed and laid both of them down onto it. "It's okay sweetheart, _you're_ okay, Everything is okay." Baby was currently cycling through the reasons why that happened. _Maybe a malfunction?_ It didn't matter at the moment, what mattered to Baby right now was to reassure Elizabeth that everything was fine.

Elizabeth after a while calmed down a bit. She moved away from Baby slightly to get air, sighing as she felt Baby's prominent bust move against her due to her movements. The girl stared at the animatronic's breasts, her curiosity beginning to resurface.

_3_

Oh no, not again.

Baby felt the claw in her stomach begin to move again, she needed to stop it.

She looked down to see Elizabeth staring at her chest again.

"C-Curious?" She didn't want to make the blonde worry.

Elizabeth's mind went blank, she slowly looked up to see Baby looking at her with an sweet smile.

"I know you've been looking."

Elizabeth's face went beat red.

_2_

"It's alright, I'm not angry." She said cupping Elizabeth's chin, doing her best to keep the claw at bay. "Curiosity tends to peak around your age."

Baby quickly sat up and pulled the blonde onto her lap before leaning back, supporting herself with her arms, and puffing out her chest a bit.

The sexy ringmaster gave a sultry smile. "They're all yours."

Elizabeth bit her lip, and brought her hands to Baby's magnificent boobs. She sighed heavily at the feeling of the warm pillowy masses in her hands, she nuzzled her face between them, lightly kneading "flesh" around her face.

_1-ERROR ERROR ERROR_

Circus Baby's mind went completely blank as Elizabeth buried her face into her breasts, she threw her head back and let out a loud moan.

Despite not actually being human, Baby's bust provided an intoxicating source of warmth that Elizabeth couldn't get enough of. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around the front of the breasts around her head and gave one deep squeeze, Baby let out a beautiful mix of a sigh and moan. As she eased her fingers, Elizabeth reveled in watching how the large mammaries sprung back into their original shape. The girl spent minutes on end feeling and playing with the malleable breasts, drinking in the gorgeous whimpers and moans Baby was letting out. Elizabeth smothered herself in the deep soft valley of the ringleader's cleavage, inhaling her heavenly scent while Baby stroked her hair with her left hand.

In a surge of boldness, Elizabeth moved her hands from Baby's chest and onto her shoulders before trying to push her down onto the bed. Baby complied, laying down and allowing Elizabeth to straddle her. The blonde teased the ruby red bra while gazing into Baby's eyes, silently asking for permission, Baby smiled and unhooked the front clip on her bra and tore it away, her breasts bouncing free, she cupped her massive boobs and guided Elizabeth's mouth to one of her nipples and gave her one instruction: "Suck." The blonde tween latched her mouth onto the right breast, engulfing the erect bud in her now hot breath.

Baby arched her back, letting out a beautiful moan. "M-mo-" She tries to speak, but the pleasure is practically overwhelming. "M-Move your tongue around!"

Elizabeth did just so, dancing her tongue over and around Baby's nipple, taking in the fascinating taste while the animatronic writhes beneath her due to the immense pleasure stemming from her chest. Baby rolled her thighs together, desperate for any sort of friction. Baby's moaning was music to Elizabeth's ears, and sped up her sucking and groping, continually digging her fingers into the milky white "flesh" and enjoying how some of the breast protruded between her fingers. After a few minutes of sucking and groping, Elizabeth removed her mouth from the nipple with an audible pop and homed in onto the other breast, devouring the nipple without a second thought. As she copied her work on the second nipple, Elizabeth tweaked the right nipple between her fingers, occasionally looking up at Baby's face, her eyes closed in bliss, only letting out sweet sounds signifying she's doing well.

Baby felt like she was losing her mind, while the work done on her breasts was _fantastic,_ the burning between her legs was just too much and she needed relief _now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not the best at writing smut. But, i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be up sometime next week.


	3. Found Pleasure

Ballora, the sexy and _very_ busty ballerina of Circus Baby's Pizza World, was currently in her private charging room in sleep mode until some very strange noises woke her up. Her electric purple eyes shot open at the sounds she registered as moaning coming from Circus Baby. _Strange, but she's been a little bit pent up as of late._ Ballora thought. She unplugged herself from her charging station and quietly opened her door and walked out of her room. She followed the sounds of Baby's moaning, getting slightly turned on as it got louder and louder, her nipples would poke through the fabric of her blue bra. Ballora turned a corner and found Baby's private bedroom, and she was quite shocked by what she saw.

Circus Baby was laying on her side, lacking both her bra and skirt, her eyes screwed shut as she devolved into a moaning mess, her right hand was going to work between her lovely thighs, relieving the tension that's been building within and her left hand was behind the head of a blonde girl laying besides her. Said girl had her face pressed hard against Baby's pillowy E cup breasts as she groped, messaged, squeezed, kissed and sucked at bountiful masses.

The sight of simply screamed _wrong_ in Ballora's mind, but there was something so hot about it. So hot that Ballora's left hand moved of it own accord up to her G cup bust, sliding under her bra to grope her left breast. Ballora's eyes fluttered as her breathing got heavier and heavier.

The girl was working hard feeling up Baby's breasts, she had brought both nipples into her mouth, sucking and blowing her now hot breath onto the nipples to increase stimulation. Her hands were now tightly squeezing and groping at the big boobs, doing her best to increase the pleasure she can give to Baby, who's moaning has gotten so loud she's practically screaming for release. "M-More! Please!" The redhead pushes the girl deeper into her bust, who complied by lightly running the erect buds in her mouth between her teeth. This, in time with Baby finally reaching her g-spot at the core of her heat, finally broke her. She screamed.

The blonde actually got startled and jerked a bit away to the other side of the bed, leaving Baby to ride out her orgasm with a blissful smile on her face. When she finally calmed down, Baby laid there peacefully, silently passing out.

Ballora on the other hand was too caught up in pleasuring herself that she failed to notice the girl staring at her, or more accurately, at her large breasts. Said breasts were massive, more so than Baby's as they seemed to be a few sizes bigger than the ringleader's. As Ballora masturbated, Elizabeth took her time to look over the ballerina's form. Her legs were very long and shapely, her thighs were practically hypnotic when they moved, and Ballora showed them off with her fantastic dancing. The girl's eyes moved up over her wonderfully toned stomach back to the blunette's bust, they were impossibly big for her, not for her body, her body was _built_ to have breasts that massive. Elizabeth thought It was strange for a ballerina to have large motherly breasts that constantly sway, flow, jiggle and tremble as she moved.

She noticed something off with the bra, it looked a bit damp around the area the nipple would be, and as Ballora squeezed harder and harder, the stain on the bra would get bigger and bigger. The Afton child put two and two together and realized Ballora was lactating. She briefly wondered why an animatronic would need such a function, but opted to think about it later, right now, she thought it best to get Ballora's attention.

"Ballora?"

The animatronic gave one powerful squeeze to her large mammary, cause more milk to flow from her breast, eventually some would leak from below the bra and down her body. Ballora slowly opened her eyes, and saw the girl staring at her, after a moment of scanning, she recognized the girl as Elizabeth Afton. She then felt something wet on her hand and removed her hand from her bra. "Milk." She whispered to herself, then sighed. "This won't go away for awhile." She looked up at Elizabeth again. _I cannot believe I'm doing this._ She thought before cupping the underside of both her breasts. "I'm going to need your help," Ballora says as she walks over to the bed and sitting beside Elizabeth. "My breasts are currently "stuck" lactating if that makes sense." Elizabeth tilted her head. "My breasts, unlike Baby's, are anatomically correct in that they contain and can supply milk when properly stimulated, and depending on the level of stimulation, certain amount of milk flows, and given what I just saw..." Ballora trailed off as her, as well as Elizabeth's, gaze slowly turned to Circus Baby laying on the bed, her breasts still moist from her earlier "playtime" with Elizabeth.

The ballerina ended up staring at Baby for a lot longer than she intended, but quickly shook her head and looked back at Elizabeth. "A lot is flowing out and a second mouth would make things alot more manageable, I'm sure you're exhausted from-" "I'm not that tired. If anything, playing with Baby helped me be less tired." Elizabeth accidentally cut Ballora off, her brief smile quickly faded. "Oh, sorry." Ballora smiled gently, any and all shame, guilt and worries in Elizabeth went away. That smile, it's as If she's seen it before. It made her feel safe, comfortable. Happy.

Ballora reached around to her back, unclasping her bra and peeled it away, revealing her massive G cup breasts to the curious blonde.


	4. Found Flavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really have no excuse for this chapter taking so long other than life and simple procrastination. Oh well, hope this was worth the wait.

If Circus Baby's breasts were large, pillowy, and alluring. Then Ballora's massive mammaries were (of course) larger, looked so much softer and were the only thing in Elizabeth's focus, they were practically _hypnotic_.

Elizabeth reached out to grab them, but Ballora stopped her, grabbing her wrists. "Hold on."

Ballora got off the bed and pulled her skirt down her long legs, her hips and thighs shaking while she did so. As the blunette's back was turned to Elizabeth, the pre-teen got a generous view of the animatronic's full plush rear, which also jiggled wonderfully as Ballora shook her hips. The ballerina suddenly felt something touch her, specifically her rear, and she snapped her gaze back to the young blonde, who's eyes were still focused on Ballora's well toned lower body.

Entranced by the lovely mounds of synthetic skin, Elizabeth reached out and proceeded to grope the cheeks, smiling at the loud moan Ballora let out, giving the masses a playful squeeze.

"Elizabeth Afton."

This broke the blonde out of her trance, and she slowly moved her gaze along Ballora's beautiful body up to her sharp gaze.

"Later." She teased with a wink.

The statuesque stunner returned to the bed, pulling Elizabeth against her voluptuous body, the girl quickly wrapping her legs around Ballora to keep her close, and her large breasts, closer. Elizabeth grabbed Ballora's right boob, the erect bud still lactating, and slowly but surely, she licks along the stream of milk from the base of the breast up to the pert nipple, taking in the fantastic flavor of the milk. Elizabeth tops it all of with a satisfying suck to the tip of the breast, more milk flows into the ever more curious girl as Ballora lets out a shuttering moan. "Oooohhhh god, _yes!_ " The ballerina threw her head back as she let the Afton child go to work on nursing her massive tit.

The milk tasted _amazing,_ it was so rich and sweet, it tasted better than any milk than she's ever had before. Elizabeth happily swallowed the delicious substance while groping the massive breast, giving the mass deep affectionate squeezes, Ballora letting out a low moan while she stroked the girl's hair with her right hand. Ballora's left hand reaches for her untenanted mammary, now lactating more than before thanks to Elizabeth's amazing work, and plopped the nub into her mouth, suckling on her own teat and tasting her own milk and breast.

For what seemed like a pleasant eternity, Elizabeth happily nursed the animatronic's massive boobs, stretching and squeezing the flesh as more and more of the fantastic milk flowed into her mouth.

After a long while of sucking and nursing the ballerina, Elizabeth had emptied the breast and released the nub from her mouth, making a rather loud plop sound as she did so. The girl leaned back a bit to admire the view of a beat red Ballora suckling on her own massive boob.

Suddenly, the blonde felt a hand cup her chin and pull her gaze away from Ballora. Circus Baby pulled her in for a quick kiss, pressing her full lips against Elizabeth's, whom promptly melted into the kiss. Elizabeth tried to force her tongue into Baby's mouth, but the ringleader lightly pushed her away before she could. With a small giggle, Baby reached for Ballora, grabbing her chin and pulling her away from her milky breast and forcing her into a blissful kiss, both animatronics moaning upon contact.

As the pair kissed, Baby proceeded to stroke Ballora's lovely thighs, moving up and down the white skin before moving underneath Ballora's knickers, fingering the ballerina and quickly bringing her over the edge as she screamed into the redhead's mouth, arching her back as she did so.

The two synthetic women were tired, their hair a complete mess, clothing items long discarded, faces beat red, vision sightly hazy.

Baby disconnected from Ballora, looking over to the clock on the wall, seeing it's well past 2 am. She turned to Elizabeth and lifted her up into a hug.

"It's _way_ past your bedtime young lady." Baby said as she walked out of the bedroom. "You'll need to return to bed so Mr. Afton doesn't get upset."

The blonde whined and dug her face into Baby's neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin, earning a gasp from the animatronic.

"N-Now now..." The ringleader arrived at the door Elizabeth arrived in and set her back on her feet. "I promise you'll get to play with us again. How about tomorrow?"

Elizabeth smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is gonna be quite the climax, and no. I am not sorry for that pun.


End file.
